Unlimited Role Reversal
by finaljedimaster
Summary: Emiya Arturia summons a Hero of Camelot, Tohsaka Shirou gets a confused Counter Guardian and Matou Medusa would have prefered not getting a priestess of Angra Mainyu. This ought to be a short War.
1. Chapter 1

**Masters, come forth!**

_Now's my chance! _She threw a vertical slash at her opponent, who seemed surprised for a moment but quickly regained her bearings.

Unfortunately, her short stature did not allow her to actually get a good attack in from that distance, resulting in her adversary simply blocking her assault. She was pushed back, losing her footing in the process. While she noticed the other one's attack in time, her quick block was all but useless.

She felt her boken forcefully leaving her arms and couldn't help but curse under her breath as she fell on her butt. Her opponent stood proud in front of her, little to no sweat on her brow and giant grin on her face.

"That was a good match, Arturia-chan," the woman said, extending a hand to help her up.

"I agree, Fujimura-nee," Arturia responded resignedly.

She heard Fujimura chuckle as she pulled her to her feet. The match had been shorter than usual, but also far more intense than one would expect at that hour in the morning. Alas, things weren't exactly normal in the Emiya household.

The woman in front of Arturia was Fujimura Taiga, an English teacher, a kendo practitioner who would have become a national champion were it not for the small tiger strap dangling from her _Tora Shinai..._and her current guardian following her father's death ten years before.

"Still, Arturia-chan, if you keep getting better, you will best me in no time. Why don't you want to join the kendo club again?" Her guardian asked the same question that half the school had. In all honesty, she was sorry about it, but there was little she could do. In between school, work and _that _she hardly had time for kendo anymore. In the end, kendo wasn't enough to fulfill her promise to Kiritsugu.

"_I promise I'll become a hero."_

As she prepared for school, she couldn't help but think about her dream. It had been a childish promise, but she had dedicated everything to that oath. She was closer to being a hero than before, but in the end it wasn't enough. After all, a normal human couldn't become a true hero. No matter how much she trained her body and mind, she would still be just a vigilante at best. No, to help people she needed something to set her apart.

Magecraft. When Kiritsugu had told her he was a magus, she had thought they were like the wizards of fairy tales. Now, after more than 10 years of training, she saw that clearly wasn't the case.

Her abilities were pathetic as far as magic was concerned. Strengthening was her only ability and she succeeded at that one once in a blue moon. The amount of concentration required and the pain it caused made it incredibly useless in actual combat.

Besides, what use was going at twice your normal speed when someone was hurling fireballs at you? Strengthening an object was even harder and even less useful. Analysis was as useless as a pair of binoculars in a fight. Alteration and Projection were so out of her range, it wasn't even funny.

Still, she persisted. She was sure she'd figure it out eventually...

"Morning, Arturia-senpai." That irritating voice could belong only to one person.

"Morning, Medusa." She responded to her friend with experienced calm. In spite of all odds, she and Medusa were getting along. She, calm and polite, and Medusa, sultry and cunning. An interesting pair to see in action. The fact that they all but lived together was hardly any help in untangling the mess that was their relationship. Arturia herself wasn't sure why she was friends with Medusa. The only thing that came to mind was that she could cook well, which was a strangely rare thing in their high school. Even their builds were complete opposites: Arturia was short and thin, while Medusa was tall and voluptous.

Medusa herself probably had no idea why she came there everyday.

"Itadakimasu." The young Emiya dug into her food quickly, not wanting to waste any time. School wasn't exactly close and the match against Fujimura had been quite tiring. Medusa watched her carefully from across the table, but ate her own serving quietly enough. Of course, the silence only lasted until her guardian burst in and happily helped herself with what was left on the table.

"I'm in a hurry, so I'll leave you for now. Don't you dare skip school!" Taiga shouted as she ran off to school, leaving the two alone.

The awkward silence continued until the end of the meal, making the atmosphere strangely tense.

"Is there something wrong, Medusa?" Arturia wasn't used to her friend being silent. She had seen it before, especially when Medusa was in deep thought, but now it seemed almost worrying. The girl was occasionally looking up at her, but otherwise ate her meal in silence. As it was, the girl hadn't even given a reaction to her question. "Medusa!"

The girl jumped up, positioning her arms as if to defend herself. As far as Arturia knew, the girl got into a lot of fights, but this reaction was extreme even for her. She directed her look at her friend's hand and noticed a strange mark, as if someone started a tattoo but didn't finish it.

"What? Sorry, I was..." Medusa trailed off, biting her lip. _Something is very wrong here _Arturia thought with a grimace.

"Are you getting into fights again?" Arturia asked as politely as possible. The last time something like that had happened, two buildings had burned to the ground and tens of people were hospitalized. Battles between gangs were pretty dangerous, and Medusa usually got involved one way or another. The fact that she spent so much time with Taiga and her grandfather was probably the reason.

"No, it's- I mean yes that's it!" The girl was a good liar most of the time, but she could never really fool Arturia, as far as she knew. Still, she seemed vaguely vehement about it.

"You don't have to lie. We all have our secrets, but" Arturia stopped for a second "remember we're friends, all right? If you need help, I'll be right here." She made her point by picking up her shinai and pointing it at Medusa.  
>The girl seemed surprised. Still, a smile appeared on her face.<br>"I'll keep that in mind," She replied. "We have to get to school though."  
>Arturia instantly panicked. Picking up her bag she started to dash to the front door, only to be stopped by her friend.<br>"Calm down, this is what you have me for." The girl lazily stepped outside and pointed at her left.  
>Arturia couldn't help the grin that split her face. <p>

* * *

><p>"Finally..." Tohsaka Shirou muttered as he opened the box on his table. The code to his father's will had been extremely hard to decipher and he'd been just about to give up when he'd at last cracked it.<p>

He had had half a mind to just throw the stupid thing away if he couldn't open it. Or better yet, crack that priest's head with it. With his trembling hands, he opened the old box. Inside, there was what looked like a broken sword of some kind and a pendant. Brushing his fingers over the pendant, he felt an extraordinary power emanating from it. It would have taken him at least 15 years to gather that much magical energy.  
>Still, it was a disappointment. The sword-like thing was in pieces and he doubted it was of much use that way. Sure, the pendant would get him out of a tough situation, but a catalyst would have got him a powerful Servant with which to win the war.<p>

_Oh well, at least I'll get one with a similar personality. _Shirou was nothing if not optimistic. Honestly speaking, he was hoping for an Archer Class Servant, because he himself was quite good at close combat and he would be able to do much with a support servant.

Letting go of the thoughts of the Holy Grail War, he stuffed the pendant in his pocket and looked at the clock. He froze.

"Eight? Darn, school's started for a while," he said to himself. Brushing his eyes, he ran to get ready. He was sure he looked like hell, having spent the whole night cracking the damn thing. _Damn you, father! _He thought, running a comb through his hair.

Quickly taking his uniform and his bag, he sprinted to school. The last thing he needed was to lose his Honor Student prestige. Gilgamesh would never live it down. Nor would Medea, for that matter.

It took him no more than 5 minutes to get to school with minimum Reinforcement, almost a third of his usual time. However, he instantly noticed something was wrong with the school. It was too...empty.

"Oh? If it isn't Tohsaka!" A voice came from behind him. Turning around, he noticed Medea gracefully coming his way. "Isn't this early for you? You usually barely make it in time."

Shirou wasn't sure what was going on, but he had the suspicion his clocks weren't exactly correct, which was really eating at him. If he remembered correctly, he'd last checked them 2 days ago. Besides, he hadn't been early the day before, so...

"Are you perhaps ignoring me, Tohsaka-kun?" Medea's voice turned cold and dangerous. Shirou would be the first to admit he was occasionally dense about girl stuff, but this triggered all sorts of alarm bells in his mind.

"Not at all, Medea-san, I'm merely impressed you keep getting more graceful everyday." Gilgamesh had told him it was a good idea to compliment a woman to get her off your back and, while he had initially thought the priest was trying to get him in trouble, ended up using that tactic pretty often, especially against Medea, with varying degrees of success.

"Oh my, always the flatterer, Shirou-kun," the girl replied, giggling. He simply smirked.

Still, the fact remained that he was early today. Not by much, but there was some time for him to plan a bit, maybe see if the school grounds would serve as good headquarters for the duration of the war. Or better, think on what could have caused his clocks to malfunction because he'd be damned if he let that go.

* * *

><p>"HAHA!" Arturia shouted, causing Medusa to burst out laughing. If she had known her friend enjoyed this so much, she would have done it sooner. With a smirk, she raised the speed of the motorcycle even further, making Arturia hold on to her tightly.<p>

Spending time with the girl was a relief. She was fairly straightforward, and while that calmness had really ground on her nerves, spending time with her made it easy to ignore the less...savoury parts of her own life. The fact that the girl thought of her as a friend was touching. She didn't think she really deserved that title from anyone, much less Emiya Arturia, whom she was using as a board to hold on to.

In the end, Matou Medusa was nothing more than a broken, empty doll. Before she had met Arturia, she was simply an empty existence, as her family's training had made sure of.

After meeting that girl, she decided to at least pretend to live, not for her own sake, but for her friend's. The whole 'cool' persona was just a mask that she found easy to hide behind. Japan was full of crazy students, one more would not make a difference.

Not for the first time, she wondered what her older brother thought about her. Not Shinji, her real brother. Alas, they were forbidden from interacting. It was probably for the better, hoping he never found out about her training. He was talented, but he had no chance against her grandfather.

Imagining his disappointed face at her current actions, she found herself speeding even further.

_It shouldn't matter! _She thought with a grimace _What right does he have to judge me?_

And it was that point that made her feel even stupider. Shirou wouldn't care. He wouldn't judge her, no matter how much she deserved it. That was just the sort of person her brother was.

"Medusa-chan? A-are you alright?" Arturia sounded worried for some reason. Looking up, she noticed they had passed the school for a while.

"I was just thinking, sorry," she replied, making a quick 180 degrees turn.

"It's not that, just..." Medusa was getting worried. Had she done anything strange? Then, she felt something cold touch her cheek. Was it raining?

She wiped her cheek, only to find it was her own tear.

The thought send chills down her spine. With a deep breath, she threw away all thoughts of her brother.

Her grandfather had probably felt the emotion though. It was a small thing, but he was a man that could work with less.

Throwing the thoughts further away, she parked the motorcycle in front of the school.

The place was emptier than she'd thought it you would be. She was pretty sure she hadn't gone over double the speed limit...probably.

The only people who were easily notifiable were a usual pair: the honour student with perfect grades and attendance record, kind but aloof with natural red hair; and the student council president, nice, smart and beautiful among others.

Tohsaka Shirou and Ryuudou Medea turned to them at the same time. Medusa wasn't sure what to say about either of their looks.

Medea was clearly about to lash out at her. To say they had never got along was an understatement. Their perspectives were so different, they almost paralleled each other.

Shirou's gaze seemed impartial, but she could easily detect the hint of eagerness in his eyes. She didn't want to know what he wanted to do, but she didn't want to guess. Clearly, the heir of the Tohsaka's wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"This is clearly going too far!" Despite her usually calm demeanour, Medea had a good pair of lungs on her. "The fact that the headmaster allowed you to come to school on that monstrosity was a miracle in and of itself, but to think you would drag Arturia into it!"

Medusa looked away with a wince. She knew Arturia had wanted to come, but she had to admit it would have looked like a kidnapping to anyone who only knew Arturia from a distance.

"Ryudou-san, it was my idea," her friend said, putting herself between them. Had she been any less stoic, her face would have mirrored a drowning fish's. Medea seemed to agree with her.

"Arturia-chan, I know she's your friend, but you can't cover for her like this!" Medea looked almost desperate. Medusa felt a pang strike her heart. She knew the two were friends and, as much as she disliked the council president, didn't want them to fight like this.

"Arturia, don't worry," she told the blonde. The Emiya turned to her with wide eyes and she continued with a smirk. "I'm used to this. It happens everyday."

Arturia seemed about as ready to believe her as to flying. Thankfully, Shirou intervened.

"Now, now, calm down, you lot." His voice was aloof, but he there was some amusement leaking through. "It's too early in the morning for this much shouting."

"I agree." The second voice was unexpected. Turning around, the four noticed their History teacher, Kojiro, looking at them with a grin. "Such beautiful flowers shouldn't be fighting in the first place."

If the four of them, all known one way or another, hadn't got the attention of the school, Kojiro-sensei definitely did. In a way, this was an all-star meeting. There would be talks about it for weeks.

_As if we needed more attention, right before the Grail War!_

* * *

><p>The basement was dark. That was not something that made it stand out, but Hassan felt it was a way to calm down the laughter that had been going through him at full throttle.<p>

"Guilt!" he shouted hysterically, "Sadness! Envy! So many emotions at once!"

It wasn't even his birthday! Or at least he doubted it was. The years did go on quite quickly.

Still, the fact was that his puppet, as broken as she'd painted herself, had just revealed a gigantic crack in that armour of hers.

And that armour was called Emiya Arturia. The irony was enough to launch him in another burst of laughter. To think the daughter of Emiya would have such a connection to the heir of the Matou! Tohsaka's other child didn't seem all that distant either! This Holy Grail War was bound to look like a soap opera!

_And there is nothing wrong with that! _He was quite happy with it, in fact. He had planned to send Shinji in, but this was a hundred times better. He would send her to kill her oh-so-dear Emiya, then, with her spirit completely broken, he would use her to get the Holy Grail.

The Einzbern were quite a problem, but he was sure he could handle them with Medusa's power. Besides, they were bound to want revenge on Emiya, so he could use that too...

If it all came to naught, he could simply steal a Servant and be done with it. He had created the Command Seals and it was about time to put that knowledge to use.

His plans were half-formed already, Archer and Assassin were already accounted for, thankfully, but there were a few variables to watch out for.

First, the overseer wasn't about to keel over any time soon. Gilgamesh was about as whimsical as they come, and he had kept his Servant, Assassin, from the last war. If he found any kind of reason to interfere, things would be quite complicated.

Secondly, the Association had sent in a Master of their own, a so called 'Chulainn' if his sources were to be trusted. Some sort of Enforcer, no doubt. He'd either be an obstacle or a pawn, and his plans would adjust accordingly.

Last, but not least, the question of who would summon Berserker was troubling him. The Emiya girl seemed too interested in swords to summon anyone but Saber, and the Tohsaka wouldn't be stupid enough to take Berserker. He'd take either Caster or Rider. Medusa would take the other and the only one left would be Berserker. God knew who'd summon that, but he would probably keel over right away.

_Hmm, I'll have to look over this again, it's too fragile a plan..._

* * *

><p>He waited. If he had anything, it was time. <em>She <em>would be here in any moment. Today was just a test ride, to see if she was worth anything.

Emiya. That name rang in his ears, made him want to rip something to shreds. His father had left him for this _Arturia _person, and he'd see what it was that had surpassed even blood, enough to cast away his family, his son.

Slowly, people started pouring in his direction. Students, most likely.

Soon enough, he noticed her. How could he not? Blond hair was rare in Japan, and green eyes only slightly less so.

He watched her walk up the hill, a passive grace in her movements, born most likely from practice. Clearly, the girl was unusual. She was also clearly _non-magical._ Absolutely no magic emanated from her. Non. Nada.

The idea terrified him. Had his father gone so far to even cast away his magic? What had happened in that stupid War?!

"_Calm yourself, Master." _The voice snapped him out of his trance. His Servant was right, as always. He needed to control his impulses, else...

To hell with it, he'd go talk with the girl.

"Hey, girl," he said, flashing her his best smirk. Arturia turned around quickly, and with her two more people, a boy and a girl. "Name's Hercules, might I know yours?" He was sure she was that girl, but he needed to cover every possibility.

"My name is Emiya Arturia, Hercules-san." The girl replied smoothly, if a bit coldly. He didn't doubt she'd sensed that he was unusual. The ones around were even more tense, however.

He wasn't making enough progress with the interrogation, so he decided on a more direct method of approach.

Surprisingly enough, the girl dodged his punch and attacked him with a wooden sword. Said wooden sword proved to be more than it seemed at first glance, hitting his Reinforced arm without breaking.

"Oh, my, you're actually a Magus aren't you?" He gave off the impression of being calm, but he was seething inside. How had she hidden her prana?

He most definitely didn't expect to be hit by what he approximated to be a fireball. He actually had to create a small magical barrier to block, else he'd have been burned quite a bit.

Throwing a look at the boy, he recognized the heir of the Tohsaka. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Emiya had been living in Fuyuki all this time, so of course she was allied with both the Tohsaka and the Matou.

Indeed, looking at the second girl, he recognized the violet hair that was quite specific to that clan.

The situation had gotten interesting. He couldn't handle this directly, not yet. He would wait for the war to start, so he could crush them in all their glory.

"See you soon, Tohsaka, Emiya, Matou. Tell your families the Einzbern send their best regards." Just like that, he let Archer take him away.

This was going to be a fun War.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summon and conquer.**

Shirou wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. Just that morning, he had believed himself capable of going through the War without a hitch.

Now, it had all gone to hell.

First, he found out Emiya Arturia, a person he'd always found to be honest and caring, which was about as anti-magus as one could be, was now not only a magus, but a Master, too!

Secondly, the Einzbern Master was a monster. When he'd first seen him, he more closely resembled a Servant than a magus. The guy was _huge, _and the moment he started emitting prana he almost seemed to grow _bigger_. He'd used one of his strongest jewels and it hadn't even scratched him! And his servant, whoever he was, could be felt without even materialising!

Thirdly, Medusa, who he had expected to join him in the defence of their common friend, had just sat there and done nothing. Nothing magical at least, for she had apparently drawn a small knife from her jacket, but he still refused believe she wouldn't use magecraft in such a situation. As it turned out, she couldn't. She wouldn't tell him why, but she apparently couldn't use magic. He hadn't been able to pry further, due to the interference of her grandfather, who he was quite sure hadn't been there a second ago.

He wondered whether he could afford to attack the Matou residence once he summoned his Servant. Surely, a hero would agree that it was for the better of humanity?

"I am sorry to interrupt, Tohsaka-san, but perhaps you could give me some more information?" Shirou turned to Arturia, who's patience had apparently run out. They had settled in his living room after he'd given her a quick recap: he was the Second Owner of Fuyuki, a magus from a rather long line and a Master in the Grail War that was about to start in a few days. After that, he'd started thinking.

"Well, I suppose there's no choice." He doubted there was anything else he could do to help the girl. In the end, this was a war, one that had no issue with dragging in the innocent. "Essentially, this whole thing comes up to a battle royale between seven Masters and their Servants, who the Holy Grail summons from the Throne of Heroes." Arturia looked slightly less confused, but seemed to wait for more. "The pair who wins gets any wish they want granted."

That seemed to make sense of the girl's random thoughts. Still, she clearly wanted to know more. Sighing to himself, he gestured for the girl to ask whatever she wanted.

"So we just fight? Aren't there rules, or perhaps some sort of judge?" The idea made the Tohsaka snort. As if magi would ever allow anyone to preside over their battles.

"Technically speaking, there is a supervisor, but his only job is to stop us from revealing magic to the populace. He also provides a safe haven to those who get their Servants killed, but..." Shirou winced at the idea of anyone being let alone with Gilgamesh. Sure, he could defend against any Master, but he was also whimsical, easily insulted and just as likely to kill anyone as to guard them. "Let's just say you're better off taking your chances with the Masters."

Arturia seemed to accept the idea, which made him realise the exact position he found himself in: he had another Master in his house, relying on him for everything and, from what he knew of her, unlikely to try and kill people to power up her own Servant. In other words, a person that could help him win the Grail War if he only asked.

The idea was beyond tempting. She might not have been a powerful magus, but if her Servant was strong enough, she wouldn't need to be. There was little doubt in his mind that a kendo star like her would summon Saber. With the combined might of Saber and, hopefully, Archer, he would be able to wipe out some of the competition with ease. Combined with the Bounded Field over his house, it meant he could attempt dozens of strategies with little risk. If he did this correctly...

"Arturia-san?" he asked, quite sure he was smirking evilly. "What would you say of an alliance?"

* * *

><p>"This is boring." The voice of his visitor made Gilgamesh growl. The temptation to put the Enforcer out of his misery was growing. He had been complaining the whole day, clearly waiting for the War to start. The priest's patience was running really thin. It would be oh so easy to pull out one of his Mystic Codes...<p>

"Hey, Gil! Ya know any bars around here?" The magus was quite clearly going to annoy him until he'd tell him. Alas, such things were uninteresting and he had better things to do than check out the bars in Fuyuki.

"You are getting stupider everyday, dog. I'm a _priest, _in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah, I'll believe that one when I see the sky go green. You're an Executor of the Church, supervising a murder game between people who, according to that book of yours, practice witchcraft, or whatever. I'm quite sure that's not the kind of person who holds mass every Sunday."

He wondered if anyone would seriously miss the Enforcer if he happened to get run over by a car. Then again, maybe there was a way to handle this...

"I might have something for you to do, though." The magus' attention was clearly piqued. Gilgamesh could feel his own grin widen. "After all, Grail War or not, you are supposed to announce your presence to the Second Owner. That he also happens to be a Master is just two at the price of one." He looked the Enforcer in the eye. "I also just happen to be busy for the next 4 hours or so, and I'm afraid I couldn't stop you from fighting..."

The Enforcer's grin was so feral, it almost made Gilgamesh rethink his options_. It would be quite bad to have this monster run around._

Hopefully, his student would make sure to put it down quickly.

"Are you sure you have made the right choice?" The voice coming from the back of the room seemed simply curious, but he knew Assassin better than most.

"If Shirou can't even defeat this pathetic dog, all that time I spent on him was wasted." The idea itself was so improbable, it was more likely that the Tohsaka heir would be run over by a car. The boy was his apprentice, and, like all of his things, was nothing less than magnificent at his trade. "Have you felt Saber again?"

"Yes, I have." the Servant's face twisted into a maddened one. "He chases the Grail with such abandon, he'd summon himself if he had too. That's just why he is so _amusing!_"

Gilgamesh couldn't help but sigh at the priest's antics. He was normally an intelligent, if sadistic, partner. That all went to hell every time the discussion went to the Saber of the last War, however. He had seen something in that boy and, whatever it was, it was driving him insane. The fact had once been interesting, but it quickly faded to annoyance.

"Then, I suppose I shall finally see what all this noise is about." With a flick of his wrist, he removed a small ball from his sleeve.

* * *

><p>The basement of the Tohsaka mansion was bigger than Arturia had expected. It was also filled to the brim with all sorts of strange items that would drive any mysticism fan crazy. She was also quite sure that, had she not been a magus, she would have started running at this point.<p>

As it was, all those things were interesting, potentially useful and a reminder of the power a magus could wield. If she remembered correctly, Kiritsugu had said that a family's power is judged by how old it is. Judging by how worn some of the objects looked, they had been there for decades _at least. _She was also quite positive she had seen the remains of a centuries old scroll.

All in all, she was feeling extremely self-conscious, with just a small pang of envy and a bit of hope. Really, she had spent years in that shed trying to reinforce a stupid iron bar, and here came Tohsaka Shirou who could do that stuff when he was eight.

Still, there was something good to be found in the situation. With Shirou's help, she could improve at last. Besides, what better place to learn than on a battlefield? And a battlefield Fuyuki would become, for the Grail War would make sure of it.

The idea still seemed half mad: summoning heroes of the past to help you fight for the Holy Grail of legends? If she hadn't seen what magecraft was capable of, she would have been sure Tohsaka was playing a mean prank.

The best proof, however, was the gigantic circle in the middle of the room. She had absolutely no clue what to make of it, but it was definitely meant for a big ritual.

"Well, I'm going to summon my Servant. It's 6 p.m, so I'm at the peak of my powers." Shirou said, stepping in the middle of the circle. He stopped a second before adding: "If you know what's good for you, don't interrupt. I also suggest stepping back; wouldn't want the Servant to be summoned on top of you."

Shirou's attempt at a joke brought a smile to her face. Still, she complied with his request. For a second, the boy seemed to hesitate, before beginning his chant.

"Bare and silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Grand Duke of contracts. My great master Shveinorg for the ancestor.  
>A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the kingdom cycle."<p>

The magical circle lit up like a neon, and Arturia could feel the prana it was sending through the air. She clenched her teeth, ignoring her instincts telling her to get the hell away from the extremely powerful ritual happening in front of her.

After more than ten lines, Arturia felt the sweat covering her body pouring like inside a sauna. A ten count aria spell was usually powerful enough to destroy a building. The way the spell was building up, any interruption could mean destruction on par with the Fuyuki Fire.

The reminder of the Fire caused her to shudder. The idea of attempting a ritual like this one was utterly ridiculous. Preposterous, even. She, who hadn't even succeeded in the most utterly basic magecraft available?

And yet, the spell hadn't ended yet. The Tohsaka magus still kept _chanting_! The circle even changed colours, creating a veritable typhoon of prana around. The only reason Arturia hadn't shouted yet was because she was too scared to. Scared of re-enacting the Fire Kiritsugu pulled her out of. Scared of seeing the power she herself had wished to have. It had covered the room, and she didn't want to imagine what it would feel like to be the summoner.

Finally, with a powerful release of prana, the ritual ended.

It was all Arturia could do to breathe in and look for the Servant.

Except there wasn't one. And an explosion like sound resonated from above.

""What?!""

* * *

><p>The fall had been expected. The pain, not so much. That <em>bastard<em> had made it look easy. Just one more reason to curse _him_ when she saw him again.

Thankfully, the room wasn't quite as destroyed as it had been when _he_'d been summoned. She wouldn't have cleaned the room, no matter how many Command Seals her Master used.

She heard the trampling from outside the room and placed herself on the couch, going through her memories again. At this moment, _she_ was gonna kick down the door...

Instead, the door opened easily, revealing a young Ri- _Wait, I definitely don't look like that! And is that Saber? What the?_

Her face didn't betray her confusion. She had seen, and wielded, the power of the Kaleidoscope before. There had been little doubt in her mind that this universe would be different from her own.

The idea that she had been summoned by Shirou alongside Saber made her snort. Truly, it would be just like him to summon _two _Servants that weren't even close to normal.

Still, he was looking at her worriedly as he spoke.

"Are you my Servant?"

"That ought to be _my _question, punk." She could see she'd gotten under Shirou's skin. Oh, this was going to be _rich. _He'd got used to her teasing after a decade or so, fighting back occasionally, but this guy seemed far more high-strung than the pushover Shirou usually was.

"What are you...anyway, yes I am your Master."

For a second, she was tempted to follow _his _actions, but she found that it wouldn't have the same impact. No, she had something far better.

"Oh? You sound quite confident for someone so inexperienced." His eyes widened and she hardly hid her smirk. "I've been through hell and came back, and you expect me to believe a child like you could be my Master?"

The magus' eyes were bulging comically by this point. She wished she had one of those camera things with her. Alaya had never been kind enough to put pictures alongside the memories she received in her room. Her laugh was as genunine as they come.

The boy was clearly trying to reinstate his own dignity, but she wouldn't let him off the hook that quickly.

"Besides, you seem to have quite a capable toy as it is. In fact, she is probably the perfect Servant for you." She eyed the girl she'd known as Saber and seen her redden. No, wait, the King of Knights would not have reacted like that. In fact, her whole behaviour was odd. The slight hostility she had been leaking should have been enough to make her step up, but she seemed almost afraid, as if she was...

"I'm not a Servant," the girl replied, revealing the sign on the back of her hand.

The whole thing threw her for a loop. Sure, the Kaleidoscope was quite infinite but the chances of this happening were so low, they were invisible. _Not that it ever stopped Shirou, me or even Zeltretch before. In fact, all magi that got somewhere __beat the odds at some point._

Their Master-Servant-Whatever conversation was rudely interrupted by something hitting the Bounded Field.

"We seem to be under attack. I suggest we go and see who exactly we are facing."

The Shirou look-alike nodded before whispering something in the other Master's ear. The blonde nodded and dashed for the basement. Whether she was going to summon her Servant or just hide, she didn't care.

"Let's go meet our guests, shall we?" Her Master was apparently back on his territory. His smirk rivalled _his _more than anything Shirou had ever had. In fact, he was more like _him _in general.  
>"Of course. And call me Caster, will you?" If nothing else, she could be polite, occasionally.<p>

"It will be my pleasure, Caster. I am Tohsaka Shirou."

Well, there went any strategies she might have planned. Time to improvise.

* * *

><p>She hadn't initially approved of this trip. Revealing their selves to the enemies so quickly could prove dangerous in the long run, more so if their enemy knew how to use it to their advantage.<p>

The moment she had felt the summoning, however, she had to agree this was an amazing plan of action. Taking down a Master right after they summoned their Servant, before they could even take a breath? A perfect plan in all sorts of ways. The attack on the house's Bounded Field had been nothing more than a way to draw them out quickly, and scare them just a little.

After all, the attack had been by a powerful Rune that, while not exactly Age of Magic at its best, still surpassed most magical abilities of the present magi. Any magus would know it had been a Servant's hand, and would either rush to meet them, or bunker down and give them the time to properly mount an assault. Either was useful in the long run.

The moment the enemy Servant jumped out one of the windows, she brought her guard up, expecting either Saber, Rider or Berserker. After all, who else would jump out a window and attack another unknown Servant directly?

As it turned out, Casters had to be added to the list. The spells had come her way quickly, 5 B rank spells of different elements. They were hidden inside jewels, but she saw them for what they were.

Had she been anyone else, she might have been worried about it. Instead, she decided to punch the spells with her rune-covered gauntlets. They were quite powerful indeed, and she could feel her hands hurting after hitting the Wind one. She was not deterred in the least by the pain, however. With a leap, she closed the distance between them. Strangely enough, Caster did not try to avoid her.

Realizing it was a trap, she tried to throw herself back, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid the other Servant's kick to the face.

It had not been more powerful than the spells in any way, but it had been quicker and unexpected. She had not had time to brace herself for the hit. A move that could have been lethal had she not been covered in Runes to take the damage

Still, she now knew that the other girl used some martial arts. And knowing, as it's said, is half the battle. She was able to block the follow up punches to some extent, even if she could not place the style she was facing. The myriad of kicks, punches and throws coming seemingly at random did not constitute much of a threat, even if she were to miss a block. The Caster simply did not possess the kind of power to meaningfully hurt her.

Also, it would hardly be the first time she had fought an unknown opponent. Compared to Scathach, this Caster was an amateur. It had taken her months to figure out what the hell that one had been throwing at her, while she doubted she would be surprised if the Servant faced her again. Already, she was catching up, if still on the defensive. All she needed was for her opponent to make one mistake, break her pace for half a second, overextend slightly or simply tire out and she would win.

The only threat she considered was the Noble Phantasm that the Servant was hiding from her, and even that she could neutralise if she saw it coming. Quite simply, this battle was going her way.

Or at least it had been before three flying swords nearly took her head off. The fact that he'd gone for the head was the only reason she wasn't either skewered or punched out; it allowed her to crouch under them while still blocking Caster's roundhouse kick.

Not that it didn't send her flying, but she didn't actually take much damage from it. Not for a Servant, at least. A human would likely have splattered on the ground.

Caster's backup was, if she assumed correctly, a Saber-class Servant. She tried to identify him, only to find herself face to face with him.

_He's fast! _She thought, reacting on pure instinct as she punched the sword he held. Said sword proved to be far more pathetic than she could have imagined, simply breaking from her punch, which did not stop after hitting it's target, preferring to use it's momentum to hit Saber's shoulder.

The enemy Servant proved to be quite better than his sword, taking the hit head-on with ease. It cracked his armour and made him jump back, but it hardly actually damaged his arm. He was actually capable of using a sword again with little difference in power from the first attack. If she hadn't felt her attack hit home, she'd have thought she had missed him.

Identical to his first assault, Saber dashed, slashing vertically with his sword. She replied in kind, only to find she was offered no resistance. It took her a millisecond to figure out he had let go of the sword, but it was already too late. She had overextended, and the boy had known she would and used it against her.

She had been utterly predictable.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe his plan actually worked. It had been so reliant on luck and so lacking in effort, he had expected it to fail. After all, to someone who could create swords out of thin air, sacrificing one was like a King giving a bronze coin. His plans had rarely worked when he had been alive, and his death served as proof of his lack of foresight.<p>

Yet, he had managed to read the girl with ease, and was now inside her guard with unlimited ways of finishing her. On one hand, he could simply cut her down. He had plenty of sword that were perfect for this stuff, even a few specifically created to defeat spirits. He could simply rain death on her, stabbing with over 20 blades. If he wanted to, he could even take out his Noble Phantasm and make sure there was not a single piece of her left.

In spite of it all, his instincts were screaming that something was wrong. That moving any further would result in death. He had not felt such a danger in his whole life. His body almost froze up when he felt the strange sense of death around. He threw himself away, just in time to avoid a huge dark arrow.

He had died once. It was a requirement for becoming a Heroic Spirit, after all. But his death had been quick and painless. The aura that surrounded them threatened with a far more painful death. Despair, hate, suffering. Far, far worse than any other sensation, emptiness. An apathy that somehow mixed with an unending hate. A desire to hurt, to _rip apart._

Whatever he was facing clearly wasn't going to kill them; it was going to destroy them, break them until there was nothing left. And after it finished, it would move on to other people, who could not defend themselves.

And Knight Shirou of the Round Table would rather keel over than let that happen.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I will try to keep the updating pace at a weekly basis, but might not manage. Otherwise, I'm open to criticism of any kind.

Also, I don't own anything Type-Moon related and never claimed to. That ought to work for a disclaimer.

Status UP!

**Caster**:

Master: Tohsaka Shirou.

True Name:?

Sex: Female

Alignment: Lawful Neutral.

Strength: C

Endurance: D

Agility: C

Magic: A

Luck: E

NP:?

**?:**

Master: Cu Chulainn

True Name:?

Sex: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good.

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: D

Magic: B

Luck: E

NP:?

**Saber:**

Master: Emiya Arturia.

True Name: Shirou.

Sex: Male.

Alignment: Neutral Good.

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Magic: B

Luck: D

NP:?


	3. Chapter 3

**A magus's regrets**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_If I screw this up, I'm dead_ she thought, watching the blood drip from her hand onto the circle. She didn't have jewels fuelled with prana, so she had to do it with blood. She started chanting, creating her Circuit with more ardour than ever.

The circle lit up. For a second, Arturia debated whether this was a wise choice. The moment she summoned her Servant, she would be locked in a tournament that would only have one survivor. Her chances of being said survivor were lower than sea level and she was already a target of that Hercules person. All good reasons to get the hell out of the house and go home.

And yet...

She wouldn't do it. The image of Shirou came to mind, and her decision was made instantly.

"I announce." She wouldn't fail him. He had trusted her with this and was fighting in that exact moment against an enemy Servant. "Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword." A hero that couldn't even hold his promises was no hero.

She felt her body try to push out the prana that it could not recognize. She was no stranger to pain, years of training had made it so. But this pain was building up, and not slowly either.

Thousands of needles seemed to pierce her skin, lava flowed through her veins, and her entire body was tensed so tightly, she couldn't even move. Just speaking caused pain to spike over her neck and lungs. Prana wildly flowed through her body, making it destroy itself from inside out. A pulse of prana had also released something else: 30 Circuits, never used before. She would have screamed at her ignorance if she had not had to finish the chant.

Every sensation seemed to increase in intensity. The smell of the basement filled her nostrils and she could read the title of every book on the bookshelf, no matter how small.

As she tried to speak the next verse, she used her incantation in her mind: _Burst, away! _Her new Circuits awoke wildly, the forceful open not doing her any good as far as pain went.

She regained her voice, and continued chanting, when she could no longer open her eyes, when her entire body tried to rip itself apart, even as she could no longer think at all...

"GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES!" With that last shout, she felt the prana being expended and fell forward. For a second, she thought she would hit the floor, but two arms caught her gently. She felt like she was swimming, like the air had suddenly decided she better not move. A confused voice drew her out from her half-conscious state.

"Are you injured, Master?" whoever he was, he clearly worried about her.

"I am fine, thank you for the help," she groaned, trying to push herself up. "However, we cannot stall right now, our ally is in danger."

She looked up and saw her Servant smirk as he helped her up. Her everything still hurt and her newly awakened Circuits cried constantly

"In an alliance before you even summoned me. I'm impressed, Master," there was genuine pride in his voice, but it didn't last long. "Still, am I to assume we came under attack from an enemy Servant?" Arturia nodded, grabbing an umbrella from a corner. Her Servant raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on her choice of weaponry.

"Follow me..." she stopped and looked at him. He was covered completely in armour save for his head and a regal looking blade was sheathed at his waist. "...Saber."

"Right away, Your Highness." 

* * *

><p>He eyed the other magus carefully. Judging by the fact that he knew where he lived, this was no amateur. In fact, his clothes reminded him too much of what he'd seen of Enforcers. The idea that the representative of the Magus' Association would attack in broad daylight was mind boggling, but he did not have time to make guesses.<p>

The other Master launched a small spell in his direction. The incantation had been short, so he doubted the spell was anything tough. A simple Gandr shot equalled it. Two charged shots followed the original, but the other Magus simply took them on with a magical barrier.

"What's with these one word spells? I've seen first generation magi throwing bigger stuff around!" the invader taunted, making Shirou clench his teeth. The bastard knew he had just summoned a Servant and his prana resources were down the drain.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any weaker ones that actually do damage," he replied, keeping as cool as possible. He had a few traps around, but their usefulness against this kind of opponent was limited. Not to mention the chance that his Servant would intervene if he got in trouble. Not that he doubted Caster, but she wasn't a direct combat type

"Oh, the little kid actually barks? This might just be interesting." The Enforcer pointed his hand at him and shouted a short aria. "_Follow the heat, exterminate the filth!"_

Shirou decided to play it safe and jumped to the side. The spell flew by his shoulder, missing him by a hair's width. He was prepared to throw a jewel when something slammed into his back. He fell to his knees, feeling a searing pain over his body.

"What kind of spell does that?" he wondered, pouring prana in his Crest to help heal faster. There were a few other spells in there that could be useful against his opponent, but using them was pointless if he couldn't make them count. His position did not allow him to properly aim and even then the opponent was far enough to be able to dodge.

"_Caster, are you alright?" _he thought, hoping the mental link worked properly. For a few seconds, he feared the short time passed between summoning and combat had not allowed the Servant to completely materialise. Then, Caster responded angrily:

"_Master, this War is far too complicated for my tastes as it is! No need to interrupt me in the middle of combat for something as stupid as that! We both know you'd feel it if I was injured!"_

Shirou did know as much, but he couldn't help but worry; he had sent Caster to fight face-to-face with an enemy Servant, without making any preparations beforehand. It went in opposition with all he had been taught about the Caster class.

Really, the amount of bad decisions he had made in the last hours was staggering:using magecraft in broad daylight, revealing he was a magus to Arturia, proposing an alliance with the Master of a Servant he knew would beat his own, leaving the girl in his workshop to keep her safe despite the fact that it would have been advantageous to fight there, responding to a challenge despite being low on prana and weakened, sending Caster to fight fair and square...

He might have found more had he not been kicked in the face by a bored Enforcer.

"Oy, stop lamenting and fight. I don't wanna kill you just yet, you seem pretty tough," the man complained, crossing his arms. The Tohsaka heir sighed and decided he would not have a better opportunity. The Enforcer had let his guard down at last.

"_Est ist Klein...Est ist grosse..." _he felt his Magic Circuits lighten up, his legs Reinforcing just slightly. It would have to be enough.

His jump was perfect. He held a gem in each hand and prepared to launch them when he was less than a meter away. The Enforcer's eyes widened for a second, before a gigantic grin split his face.

"That's more like it!" he shouted, bringing his hands up. Shirou would have expected him to create a shield, but his opponent really didn't pull that kind of thing. Instead, he started chanting at a speed he would have been hard pressed to keep up with. He didn't wish to find out what the spell would do to him, so he threw the two gems forward, while throwing himself away. One of the gems hit the other man directly while the other flew by, missing it's mark.

At the same moment, a flash burned the place he'd been a second eariler. But it didn't stop there. The flash kept on following him, burning down the garden in the process. No matter how he twisted or turned, the flash was right on his tail. He jumped over it, rolled to the side, even climbed a tree. His Reinforcement was already quite exhausting, trying to get away from that thing was emptying his already reduced prana reserves with an alarming speed. The pain didn't help, either.

Finally, he decided to sacrifice two more gems to create a shield. It was surprisingly good for the amount of concentration he'd had. The flash clashed against it with a surprising force, but it didn't stop. With a gasp, Shirou realised the spell was powered as long as the magus pumped prana into it. He wouldn't have wanted to try a battle of attrition with an Enforcer on his best day, and now was definitely not that day.

With an explosion, the two spells cancelled each other out. Apparently, the Enforcer did not plan to kill him with the attack. Still, he was injured, tired out and defenceless. He had two more normal jewels and _that _one. The idea of using his father's gem so early on disturbed him, but there was little he could do. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the small jewel in his pocket.

"See, that's more like it!" the Enforcer looked bad. He had burns all over his body, a few cuts on his face and his hand seemed to limp at his side, useless. Despite all of his injuries, he was grinning like a madman. The fire spell had burned away his sleeves, revealing a small metallic structure stuck on his forearms: an arrow of some kind, held by a dozen tiny arms.

"I see. A Mystic Code that allows your spell to follow the target no matter wherever it goes," he grumbled, thinking of a way to get around that. Maybe he just had to disappear from sight? Or perhaps a certain range? Not to mention it would consume prana like mad...

"I knew you seemed like a smart one! Now, get back up and continue, I'm just getting warmed up," the other shouted, pointing his finger at him. Shirou was quite sure he didn't want to see the Enforcer get serious. He was about to attack when his opponent stopped suddenly. "What do ya mean, danger, Lancer? I didn't take you for a coward!" He stopped for a while, listening. "Ooh. I get it, I get it. I'll get there right away."

Shirou expected a lot of things. The magus helping him get up was not one of them. Still, he rolled with it for the moment. God knew only a miracle could have gotten him out of that mess.

"_Master, get your ass in here, or I swear to..." _Whatever Caster was going to say next was drowned out by a roar that he was quite sure would be heard all over the city. Gilgamesh would have his head for this.

"Seems like our Servants allied for now. Guess we'll save that fight for later, unfortunately. I'm Cu Chulainn, by the way." Shirou felt like he was missing something here. Maybe it was just a Master thing, but everyone in this war was clearly insane. He almost wished he didn't have to bother with all this and just get to the fighting, but he was quite sure he would be dead that way as well.

Any further movement was put on hold when both felt a prana release. As if they had practised it beforehand, the two jumped away. Dark slashes passed by, destroying a tree instantly. For Cu, the situation was sudden and completely unexpected. For Shirou, it was sudden, but most definitely expected.

"Good evening, Medusa-san," he said pleasantly, as if they had randomly met on the street. Medusa didn't seem to care either away. Her face was unreadable, but her stance was clearly tense. Whatever that meant, Shirou knew he would not be able to dodge again. He was barely on his feet as it was. He blamed Caster for it; she was draining his prana like no tomorrow for some reason.

Without responding, Medusa launched more strange slashes. As Shirou prepared to create a shield, another presence made itself known in the most ridiculous way possible: by jumping in front of the Tohsaka with a Reinforced umbrella. The boy was so shocked, he nearly had a heart attack.

Arturia didn't seem to give him any attention. The blades hit the umbrella, but could not destroy it. After not feeling any attacks for a while, the blonde launched herself at her opponent, closing the umbrella and holding it like a sword.

Medusa had turned to stone. She didn't seem capable of movement, her eyes wide and fearful. Shirou did not know how to take that. On the one hand, it was good to see she would not attack her friend; on the other, freezing in the middle of combat was an amateurish mistake. Pride and disappointment mixed in his head.

Meanwhile, Arturia had pointed her...weapon at Medusa's neck. The girl had apparently Altered the tip of the umbrella to make it sharp like a rapier. Once this was over with, he would make sure to congratulate her for the idea.

"Stop your Servant, Medusa. Now!" The shout managed to scare both Medusa and Shirou, but only elicited a wolf whistle from Chulain. All three turned to the Enforcer, who was leaning on a tree, his arms crossed and a one-eyed smirked on his face.

"Man, and here I thought there were no tough women in this day and age. Could this day get any better?" the Enforcer seemed like he had gotten everything he'd wished for for free.

The entire situation was too surreal for Shirou. Somehow, this wasn't what he'd expected of the Holy Grail War. Rather, it was completely off with anything he had ever learned of it. The connections between masters were uncommon, but not unusual, and the Servants sometimes could prove different from what their class would say about them; yet none of that could explain the fact that three schoolmates were fighting while their Servants were god-knows-where doing what was least expected of them. His Caster was the best example of the latter.

Really, what was that Servant thinking?

* * *

><p><em>If I survive this, I'm going to throttle them. <em>

Caster cursed as yet another tendril nearly touched her shoulder. The strange magic that the enemy was using was, quite simply, ridiculous: it was specifically designed to fight against spirits, apparently drained the prana of anything it touched and corrupted any living being in it's general surrounding.

It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if she hadn't known what she was facing. Really, the whole thing was disgustingly nostalgic. The same enemy, wielding the same magic, against her, who found herself falling back on the same Jeweled Sword she had used before.

She hoped she didn't get her Master killed by using the Sword, but she didn't have much of a choice. Really, who's idea had it been to summon her sister in her Dark form? Controlling her would be a pain, and she was more likely to become the Grail than get it.

She preferred to ignore the fact that she was fighting alongside some medieval version of Shirou (the idea of the guy with a hero complex in the Age of Heroes gave her chills) who also existed in parallel with her Master and Bazette McFraga, who she was quite sure was supposed to be a Master. Nothing would surprise her at this point. She almost expected that Einzbern brat to come out as Berserker and crush everything with the Third Magic. Now that would be an insane combination.

"Caster," Shirou-Saber called out to her from her left. Caster couldn't help but thank her mother for building this insane garden around the house, despite the insane amount of time and money wasted on it. She probably hadn't created it to save anyone's life, but it was a good after-effect. The amount of trees and plants made it easy to escape the stupid dark-thingys, even when distracted by someone. "Can you hold her off for a minute?"

To Caster, his plan was obvious: he was going to use his Noble Phantasm. If anyone asked her what that was, she wouldn't give much of an answer. Then again, if Arturia and Archer were now Masters, while her, Shirou, Sakura and Bazette were Servants...

"You're going to Excalibur her?" It was a giant leap of logic that somehow slipped out. Shirou's surprised face told her that she wasn't quite as wrong as she would have believed.

"Well, I never actually saw Excalibur, so Caliburn will have to do," he replied. Caster briefly wondered if she had done something wrong on her last mission to have Alaya punish her like this. Surely, she couldn't have been that bad.

"Well, I suppose that's our only chance right now." With a sigh, she grasped the Sword tightly and jumped to Sakura. The white haired girl watched with a sadistic smile, two big monsters standing on either side.

One rushed at her with a war cry, only to find himself in two pieces. The next one shared a similar fate. Sakura's anger was visible, and two Shadow tendrils branched off towards Caster.

Said Servant had not shrieked. She had most definitely not thrown herself into a bush, either. Really. Okay, maybe a little of both. But she'd done it with grace, that was for sure.

Thankfully, she did not have to dodge again: Bazette jumped out of nowhere and sent Sakura flying. Before the girl could even realise what was happening, she looked like she'd been through a meat grinder.

It was not enough.

Darkness enveloped the garden. Caster prayed that Kotomine, or Caren, or whoever oversaw this War had made sure to put up a Bounded Field around the house. It was turning into a war zone far too quickly. If this kept up, there would be a second Fuyuki Memorial Park.

She could barely see anything. She murmured an incantation and the Jeweled Sword lit up like a Christmas tree on steroids. It was a dangerous plan, but she needed to distract Dark Sakura just a little more. She didn't disappoint: a gigantic monster showed up in front of her. The Jeweled Sword in her hand gave her more than a bit of courage, however. If it came down to it, she had Ruby. It would be horribly embarrassing, dangerous and most likely full of collateral damage, but it would do the job.

Then, the darkness, along with the monster, disappeared as a powerful light blinded her. Clearly, this was Caliburn: the Sword in the Stone. The sword King Arthur had probably lost at some point before picking up Excalibur. The fact Shirou possessed this weapon told her all she needed to know: he was the reason Arturia Pendragon had ended up with Excalibur.

As she wrapped her mind around the idea, Lancer retreated, apparently injured by Sakura, who was nowhere to be seen.

Somehow, Saber had stolen Caliburn from King Arthur.

It sounded exactly like the stupid thing he'd have done before he met Sakura. No matter the universe, some things never changed...

* * *

><p>AN:

Status UP:

**Lancer:**

**True Name: **Bazette McFraga

**Saber:**

**NP: B**

**Noble Phantasm: **Caliburn (The Sword in the Stone). This sword was created by Merlin and used in the choosing of Britain's king. Due to not being the one Chosen, Shirou cannot properly use this sword.

**Caster:**

**NP: C**

**Noble Phantasm: 1.**Jeweled Sword. A mystic code initially created by Zeltrech of the Kaleidoscope. This version is only a replica created by Caster, which is about on par with Shirou's replicas. It doesn't strain the muscles as much, but it's not quite as potent due to lacking the right materials. It has the ability to create mini-holes in space/time and use prana from different dimensions.

**NP: A(C+)**

**2**.Kaleidostick Ruby. Another one of Zeltrech's toys, Ruby allows the user to transform into a different version of themselves as the situation requires. Due to the indisposition between the two, Caster can only change into her magical girl persona.


End file.
